Fünf Stufen
by suallenparker
Summary: House, die Liebe, die fünf Stufen der Trauer... und Cuddy. Totaler Huddy-Fluff.
1. Verleugnung

**Fünf Stufen**

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins!

Spoiler: Nur eine kleine Anspielung auf die Szene, in der House Cameron die fünf Stufen der Trauer an die Tafel schreibt.

Raiting: T

Zusammenfassung: House, die Liebe und die fünf Stufen der Trauer.

Feedback: Bitte bitte bitte!

* * *

**Verleugnung**

„Das ist abstoßend." Mit einem angewiderten Gesicht legte Gregory House, das Sandwich, welches er gerade erst von Wilson geklaut hatte, vor sich auf seinen Schreibtisch.

„Also bitte, wenn du es nicht willst, dann gib es gefälligst zurück!" Verärgert runzelte Wilson die Stirn.

„Doch nicht das Sandwich!- Obwohl du ruhig großzügiger mit der Remoulade hättest sein können, du Geizhals!-",er verdrehte die Augen und wackelte mit den Brauen, dann wies er mit einer leichten Bewegung seines Halses durch die große Glaswand seines Büros nach draußen auf den Krankenhausflur. „Miss Wonderbra und dieser Schnösel!"

Wilson warf einen flüchtigen Blick über seine Schulter auf den Flur: „Cuddy und der neue Dermatologe?"

„Schon den ganzen Tag klebt sie an seinem Arm. Wenn sie könnte würde sie in seinen Kittel krabbeln."

„Es ist sein erster Tag und Cuddy zeigt ihm die Klinik."

„Na dann ist es natürlich nur allzu verständlich, dass sie ihre Brüste an ihm reibt... Immerhin gehören die zum Krankenhausinventar."

Wilson grinste.

„Was?", misstrauisch sah House ihn an.

„Du stehst auf Cuddy!"

„Oh bitte! Es gibt zwar keine billigere-", setze House verächtlich an, wurde jedoch von Wilson unterbrochen: „-Und du bist eifersüchtig, weil sie sich mit dem Dermatologen beschäftigt, statt mit dir zu streiten!"

Gespielt beeindruckt blickte House ihn an: „Du hast mich durchschaut! Ich bin völlig verrückt nach Cuddy. Echt Wilson, mit deinen Fähigkeiten hättest du ein angesehener Psychologe werden können und nicht nur ein zweitklassiger Krebsdoktor." Entnervt verdrehte er abermals die Augen.

Wilson lächelte nur, drehte sich um und fing an etwas auf die Tafel zu schreiben.

„Was wird das nun wieder?", argwöhnisch versuchte House an Wilson vorbei auf die Tafel zu schauen.

„Etwas, das du noch brauchen wirst."

„Die Telefonnummer einer Stripperin?"

„Bloß ein weiterer psychologischer Ratschlag, wenn du so willst." Grinsend verließ Wilson den Raum.

Auf der Tafel standen fünf Wörter:

Verleugnung

Wut

Verhandlung

Depression

Akzeptanz.

Die gleichen Wörter, die er an die selbe Tafel geschrieben hatte, als Cameron der Krebskranken im Endstadium nicht sagen wollte, das sie sterben würde.

„Witzig. Liebe mit dem Tod vergleichen... Echt witzig.", meinte House trocken schnaubte und biss nun doch wieder in Wilsons Sandwich.

* * *

So, das war der erste Teil, fehlen noch vier. Sagt mir bescheid, falls ihr Interesse habt!

* * *


	2. Wut

So, bevor es weiter zum zweiten Kapitel geht, erst Mal einen herzlichen Dank an acids-and-bases für die liebe Review (Immer her damit! :D) und ein dickes fettes Dankeschön an NeliZima für´s tolle Beta-lesen. Du bist großartig!

* * *

**Wut**

Zwei Stunden später saß House an Cuddys Schreibtisch und begrüßte diese mit einem breiten Grinsen, als sie dicht gefolgt von ihrem Dermatologen ihr Büro betrat.

„Cuddels!" Mit sich selbst völlig zufrieden verschränkte er seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

„House." Misstrauisch beobachtete sie ihn. „Was wollen sie?"

„Ich brauche einen Konsult!" Er wandte sich an den Dermatologen. „Das heißt für sie: Machen sie sich dünne!- Sie wissen schon, ärztliche Schweigepflicht und so..."

Cuddy verdrehte die Augen. „Er ist _auch_ Arzt, House."

„Dermatologe! Ich bitte sie Cuddy." Er schnaubte verächtlich. „Die sind so oberflächlich."

Der Dermatologe schüttelte den Kopf, nickte Cuddy zu und verließ das Büro.

Fassungslos starrte Cuddy House an. „Müssen sie so ein Mistkerl sein?"

„Müssen sie so tief ausgeschnittene Tops tragen?- Nein!- Aber es macht Spaß.- Nun, _mir_ macht es Spaß... _Sie_ sind einfach billig..."

„Was für einen Konsult?", hakte sie nach.

„Um ihre Brüste geht's auf jeden Fall nicht... Die geben keinem noch ein Rätsel auf- Was uns wieder zu ihren tief ausgeschnittenen Tops führt..." Er grinste.

„House! Sie verschwenden meine Zeit!"

„Falsch.- Ich halte sie davon ab, Zeit zu verschwenden!- Er ist _Dermatologe_, Cuddy. Was haben sie sich nur dabei gedacht?" Missbilligend runzelte er die Stirn.

„Das Konsult, House!", erinnerte Cuddy ihn genervt.

„Es geht um eine Frau mit extremem Fortpflanzungstrieb...", setzte House an.

„Haben sie schon wieder eine Stalkerin?", unterbrach sie ungeduldig.

„Nein, die Frau ist eindeutig dümmer als meine Stalkerin... Sie zieht einen Dermatologen mir vor!", erklärte House.

Cuddys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Bitte sagen sie, dass sie _nicht_ von mir reden!"

„Von wem denn sonst?" Er zog eine Braue hoch. „Bei allen anderen weiblichen Personen, und wie ich zugeben muss, auch bei ein paar männlichen, rangiere ich immer noch auf dem ersten Platz der heißesten Typen dieses Krankenhauses!- An Geschmacksverirrung leiden nur sie."

„Sie haben also dieses ganze Theater nur veranstaltet, weil ich mit dem neuen Dermatologen geflirtet habe?", fragte sie wütend.

„Sie geben also zu, dass sie geflirtet haben!", triumphierte House.

„Natürlich.", gab Cuddy ohne zu zögern zu. „Er sieht gut aus. Er ist gebildet. _Und_ er hat es sich nicht zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht, sich immer wie ein totales Arschloch zu verhalten!"

„Gebildet..." Er verzog abschätzig das Gesicht. „Er war an der Miami State... Wahrscheinlich hat er den ganzen Tag nur Tequila getrunken und den Rettungsschwimmerinnen aufs Dekolletee geglotzt- Genau so, wie er's jetzt bei ihnen macht!"

„Und woher wollen sie das wissen?" Genervt stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften.

„Ich hab ihn gegoogelt. Unter 'Loser'."

Cuddy rollte mit den Augen. „Das haben sie auch schon gesagt, als sie diesen Samenspender-Typen hier angeschleppt haben..."

„Unter 'Loser' findet man so einige Vollidioten.", erwiderte er zynisch. „Und jeden Tag werden es mehr!"

„Das überrascht mich nicht." Cuddy lächelte übertrieben freundlich. „Ich wette morgen stehen _sie_ ganz oben auf dieser Liste!- Und jetzt entschuldigen sie mich, ich habe richtige Krankenfälle!" Sie drehte sich um und ließ House ohne ein weiteres Wort in ihrem Büro stehen.

* * *

Und an dieser Stelle wie immer die Bitte nach Feedback! Muß auch nicht viel sein, bin da ganz genügsam!- Ein zweiseitiger Aufsatz würde mir völlig ausreichen... ;)

Im Ernst, Leute, bitte sagt mir doch, ob's euch gefallen hat!- Dann gibt´s auch bald Teil 3!


	3. Verhandlung

**Verhandlung**

Etwa eine Stunde später saß Cuddy wieder in ihrem Büro an ihrem Schreibtisch und überarbeitete Formulare. Das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür lies sie aufblicken.

„Ich dachte, sie hätten '_echte_' Patienten!" House grinste frech, humpelte bis an ihren Tisch, zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

Genervt sah sie ihn an. „Was wollen sie jetzt, House?- Sie haben doch nicht etwa noch eine Frau gefunden, die nicht total auf sie abfährt- Das würde mich jetzt '_echt_' schockieren!"

House ignorierte ihren Kommentar. „Wir sollten miteinander schlafen.", sagte er stattdessen ruhig.

„Prima Idee.- Sagen sie einfach Bescheid, wenn sie die zwei Minuten erübrigen können..." Cuddy rollte mit den Augen und beschäftigte sich wieder mit ihren Papieren.

„_Cuddy_..." Gönnerhaft betrachtete er sie. „Haben sie doch etwas mehr Selbstvertrauen in ihre Ausdauer!- Ich weiß, sie sind ein altes Mädchen, aber eine Stunde bringen sie's bestimmt noch." Gelassen lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und machte es sich bequem. Das hier würde noch lustig werden. „Ich werde ihnen auch verzeihen, falls sie zu früh kommen.- Dann probieren wir es einfach noch Mal!"

Cuddy hob eine Braue. „Das ist wirklich sehr großzügig von ihnen.- Und das trotz all ihrer Verpflichtungen gegenüber den ganzen Nutten!"

„Och, die eine mehr oder weniger..." House grinste. „Also, heute Abend?"

„Tut mir Leid... Keine Zeit!"

„Nicht mal zwei Minuten?"

Sie schmunzelte. „Nicht mal die..."

„Ach kommen sie, Cuddy." Er beugte sich vor und spähte ihr erst in den Ausschnitt, dann in die Augen. „Ihr Mund sagt 'nein', aber ihre Zwillinge schreien 'ja'!"

„Sie kommunizieren jetzt mit Brüsten?- Interessant." Amüsiert blickte sie ihn an.

„Natürlich!" House nickte. „Sie hätten damals mein Bewerbungsschreiben besser lesen sollen.- Unter 'Besondere Qualifikationen' stand ganz deutlich 'genialer Diagnostiker', 'Frauenversteher' und 'Brüsteflüsterer'."

„Brüsteflüsterer?"

„Jep!- Ich bin der Monty Roberts für Brüste."

Cuddy lächelte belustigt. „Alles sehr aufschlussreich, House... Aber ich kann trotzdem nicht..."

„Warum?", fragte er.

„Ich bin bereits verabredet."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Doch nicht etwa mit dem Dermatologen?"

Cuddy beugte sich ebenfalls vor. „Er hat gefragt..."

„Das hab ich auch!"

„_Sie_ haben vorgeschlagen, mich flach zulegen...", erwiderte sie und verzog das Gesicht.

„War das nicht furchtbar aufmerksam von mir?"

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „_Er_ hat mich um ein Date gebeten!"

Er schnaubte. „Läuft doch beides aufs Gleiche hinaus!- Aber wenn sie soviel Wert auf ein Dinner in einem überteuerten Restaurant legen. Bitte!- Gehen wir vorher noch zu diesem Chinesen, auf den sie so stehen!- Sie zahlen. Ich will nicht, dass sie mir vorwerfen, ich sei altmodisch!"

Cuddy stand auf und lächelte. „Ich muss gehen. Patienten... sie wissen schon..." An ihm vorbei ging sie zur Tür.

„Oh bitte!- Glauben sie etwa, ich kaufe ihnen den gleichen Mist gleich zwei Mal ab?", fragte er zynisch. „Sie haben heute keine Patienten mehr!"

„Richtig!" Sie grinste fies. „Aber ich möchte mich noch umziehen, bevor ich zu meinem Date mit meinem Dermatologen gehe!" Sie öffnete die Bürotür und lies House wieder allein zurück.

* * *

Danke an NeliZima für's schnelle beta-lesen!

Und Danke an BeverlyCrusher für das schnelle Feedback! Somit wäre es mal wieder bewiesen: Wer Feedback schreibt bekommt auch gaaanz schnell ein neues Kapitel geliefert ;D

Also, falls ihr mehr wollt, gebt Laut!- Dann arbeite ich gleich drei Mal so flott! xD


	4. Depression

Ja, ich update auch noch mal :D Sorry, dass ich so lange brauchte, aber meine Beta-leserin war in Frankreich (das kann doch jedem mal passieren! ;P) Dafür ist dieses Kapitel jetzt garantiert fehlerfrei!

* * *

**Depression**

Als House von Cuddys Büro in sein eigenes zurückkehrte, wurde er dort bereits von Wilson, der es sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch gemütlich gemacht hatte, erwartet.

Misstrauisch blickte House ihm entgegen. Wilsons selbstzufriedener Gesichtsausdruck gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht...

„Was ist jetzt schon wieder?", fragte er genervt.

„Ich wollte dir nur gratulieren.-Du hast die ersten drei Stufen geschafft. Also: Gratulation!- Ich bin ja so _stolz_ auf dich" Breit grinsend sah Wilson ihn an. Es gefiel ihm sichtlich, ausnahmsweise House in Verlegenheit zu bringen

„Was?" Irritiert hob House eine Braue. „Ich hab _was_ geschafft?"

Immer noch selbstzufrieden lächelnd zeigte Wilson mit der linken Hand auf die Tafel, auf der immernoch die fünf Stufen der Trauer geschrieben standen, nur, dass mittlerweile die ersten drei Begriffe durchgestrichen waren. Houses Gesicht verfinsterte sich.

„Was bist du doch für ein _Scherzkeks_.", bemerkte House sarkastisch. „Ich nehm alles zurück, was ich heute morgen zu dir gesagt habe!- Du solltest lieber Komiker statt Psychiater werden.- Dazu hast du noch weit mehr Talent!" Missmutig warf er einen weiteren kurzen Blick auf die Tafel. „Und was genau meinst du mit: 'die ersten drei Stufen geschafft'?"

Entspannt lehnte Wilson sich auf Houses Stuhl zurück. „Ich hab gehört, du hättest den Neuen eifersüchtig aus Cuddys Büro vertrieben und später mit ihr darüber verhandelt, ob sie mit dir schlafen würde... Sehr elegant! Und so _subtil_.- Cuddy soll dich beide Male einfach stehen gelassen haben..." Wilson kicherte schadenfroh...

„Von wem hast du denn den Mist?", verärgert runzelte House die Stirn.

„Cuddys neue Assistentin ist ein wahres Klatschweib...", amüsiert über Houses Unmut beugte Wilson sich vor und stützte die Ellbogen auf den Schreibtisch. „Außerdem kann sie verdammt gut mit Cuddys Gegensprechanlage umgehen."

„Du glaubst auch jeden Mist!" Spöttisch verzog House das Gesicht.

„Du hast Cuddy also weder um ein Konsult wegen einer '_mysteriösen_' Frau gebeten, die sich mit einem Dermatologen treffen will, noch ihr völlig selbstlos, wie es so deine Art ist, angeboten, sie flach zu legen?", hakte Wilson belustigt nach.

Statt zu antworten, hob House nur zynisch eine Braue, humpelte zu Tafel und wischte sie mit einem Schwamm ab.

„Wirklich interessant...", warf Wilson grinsend ein und beugte sich weiter vor. „Hast du jetzt grad'nen Rückfall in die Stufe 'Wut', oder ist das schon 'Depression'?"

House traf Wilson mit dem Schwamm am Kopf.

„Also ein Rückfall", schloss Wilson trocken, während er sich mit einem Arm über das Gesicht fuhr, um die Wasserspuren zu entfernen, welche der von House so gekonnt geworfene Schwamm hinterlassen hatte.

House sah ihn nur weiter finster an.

„Ach komm schon...", meinte Wilson einlenkend: „Sag deinem Doktor Freund, wo der Schuh dich drückt!"

House humpelte um seinen Schreibtisch und scheuchte Wilson von seinem Stuhl. „Hast du nichts anderes zu tun, als mir auf den Geist zu gehen?" Er setzte sich und kramte ein wenig auf seinem Schreibtisch rum.

„Lass mich nachdenken...Nein!", feixte Wilson, ging aber trotzdem langsam in Richtung Tür.

„Du bist ja so witzig."

„Und sensibel.-Vergiss sensibel nicht!" Vor der Tür blieb Wilson stehen.

Genervt rollte House mit den Augen. „Willst du sonst noch was?- Sonst würde ich gerne meinen Schreibkram erledigen!" Demonstrativ nahm House eine Akte, schlug sie auf und begann darin zu lesen.

„Oho!", gespielt besorgt sah Wilson ihn an. „Du flüchtest dich in Arbeit?- Also doch schon 'Depression'..." Er legte eine Hand auf die Klinke. „Aber keine Angst, Cuddy ist nach Aussage ihrer Assistenten gar nicht mit dem Dermatologen verabredet..."

„Was?" Plötzlich wieder interessiert blickte House auf. „Cuddy hat gelogen?"

Wilson zuckte mit den Schultern und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt. „Ihre Assistentin sagt, Cuddy hätte sich mit den Worten 'Wir sehen uns morgen in der Klinik' von dem Dermatologen verabschiedet..." Damit ließ er House allein in dessen Büro zurück.

_Cuddy hat gelogen..._ Ein leises Lächeln breitete sich auf Houses Gesicht aus. _Dieses kleine Biest..._

Mit deutlich gehobener Laune legte er die Akte wieder beiseite, erhob sich und machte sich auf den Weg zu Cuddys Wohnung.

* * *

Eine kleine Spende für die Autorin bitte!


	5. Akzeptanz

**Akzeptanz**

Energisch klopfte House mit seinem Stock gegen Cuddys Haustür. Beinahe erwischte er Cuddy damit am Arm, als diese plötzlich die Tür öffnete.

„House!" Verärgert sah Cuddy ihn an und schlang die lange Strickjacke, die sie über einer alten Jeans und einem T-Shirt trug, etwas enger um ihren Körper.

„Sie haben gelogen!", triumphierte House.

Hochmütig hob sie eine Braue. „Und sie waren eifersüchtig!"

„Und _sie_ lenken vom Thema ab." Er drängte sich an Cuddy vorbei in ihre Wohnung.

„Tue ich nicht!", verteidigte sie sich vehement und folgte ihm aufstöhnend in ihr Wohnzimmer.

Mitten im Raum stehend drehte er sich zu ihr um. „Tun sie doch."

„Tue ich nicht."

„Doch."

„Das reicht." Sie erhob abwehrend ihre Hände. „Nur weil sie es immer wieder behaupten, haben sie noch lange nicht recht. Ich habe gelogen..."

„Ha!"

Sie ignorierte ihn. „...weil sie eifersüchtig waren."

„Aber das war ich nicht!"

„Ich bitte sie..." Cuddy schnaubte ungläubig. „Sie waren so grün vor Eifersucht, wie der Hulk vor Wut."

„War das grade eine Metapher mit einem Comic-Helden?" Mitleidig schüttelte House den Kopf. „Sind sie wirklich schon so tief gesunken, Cuddy?"

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Jetzt lenken sie vom Thema ab..."

„..._um_ auf das eigentliche Thema zurückzukommen." setzte House ihren Satz fort und grinste. „Also gestehen sie, Cuddles, wieso haben sie mich angelogen?"

Erst sah sie ihn nur an, dann grinste sie ebenfalls und ging langsam, mit schwingenden Hüften auf ihn zu. Kurz vor ihm stoppte sie. House drehte seinen Kopf leicht von ihr weg und beobachtete sie misstrauisch.

„Ich habe gelogen, um eine Theorie zu überprüfen.", erklärte sie und leckte sich über die Unterlippe.

Fasziniert starrte House auf ihren Mund und vergaß dabei beinahe seinen Argwohn. Beinahe. Er verzog sein Gesicht und lies seinen Blick von ihren Lippen zu ihren Brüsten schweifen. „Was für eine Theorie sollte _das_ sein?"

Genervt legte Cuddy einen Finger unter sein Kinn und zwang ihn, wieder aufzusehen. „Aufgrund ihres heutigen Verhalten, verhärtete sich in mir der begründete Verdacht, dass sie mich für sich selbst wollen, weil sie mich mögen, Dr. House."

House verdrehte die Augen. „Dass sie noch so geschwollen quatschen können, wenn sie Unsinn reden..."

Cuddy ignorierte ihn und zählte stattdessen an ihrer rechten Hand ihre Beweise ab. „Erstens" Zeigefinger. „Sie belagern mein Büro und ekeln den Dermatologen weg."

„Ja-ha, weil er ein Idiot ist!"

Sie hob eine Braue. „Zweitens" Mittelfinger. „Sie wollen mich zum Sex überreden."

„Für ne ordentliche Nutte zahlen sie mir zu wenig..."

„Drittens" Statt einen weiteren Finger zu erheben, pickste sie ihn mit ihrem Zeigefinger gegen die Brust. „Sie. Sind. Hier."

Mit seiner linken Hand schnappte er sich ihr Handgelenk. „Weil. Sie. Gelogen haben."

„Als. Teil. Des Tests!" Cuddy entzog ihm ruckartig ihr Handgelenk. „Der eigentlich interessante Teil dieser Situation ist doch, warum sie eigentlich hier sind, House." Herausfordernd sah sie ihn an. „Also, House, warum sind sie hier?"

„Das wissen sie nur zu genau." Er hob arrogant eine Augenbraue.

„In der Tat." Sie grinste fies. „Das ich gelogen habe, hätten sie mir auch Montag unter die Nase reiben können. Aber sie mussten heute Abend vorbeikommen, weil sie sicher gehen wollten, dass ich wirklich gelogen habe. Weil sie mich für sich allein haben wollen..." Sie platzierte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „_Weil sie mich mögen_. "

Sein ganzer Körper spannte sich an, als er ihren Atem auf seiner Haut spürte. Seine rechte Hand krampfte sich um seinen Stock. Nur sehr langsam, fast gemächlich, zog Cuddy sich grinsend von ihm zurück, blieb aber nah genug bei ihm, sodass sich ihre Oberkörper beinahe berührten. „Also seien sie ein Mann, House, und geben sie es zu!", forderte Cuddy ihn schließlich auf. Ihre Augen funkelten.

Wieder fiel sein Blick auf ihren Mund. Durch diese Nähe war sie dazu gezwungen, ihren Kopf etwas nach hinten zu lehnen, um ihn weiter in die Augen schauen zu können und präsentierte ihm dabei einladend ihre vollen Lippen. House schluckte trocken und räusperte sich, antwortete jedoch nicht sondern starrte einfach weiter auf ihren Mund. Langsam würde Cuddy unruhig. Nervös befeuchtete sie ihre Lippen mit der Zunge.

Als er ihre feuchte rosa Zunge über ihre vollen Lippen gleiten sah, setzte irgendetwas in seinem Kopf aus. Ohne sich seines Handelns auch nur bewusst zu sein, lies er seinen Stock fallen und schlang seine Arme eng um ihren Körper. Sein Mund verschloss den ihren, noch bevor sein Stock mit einem lautem Knall auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Im ersten Moment war Cuddy zu geschockt, um zu reagieren, doch nach nur wenigen Sekunden löste sie sich aus ihrer Starre und legte beide Hände sanft auf sein Gesicht und streichelte mit ihren Daumen über seine rauen Bartstoppeln, während sie genüsslich seinen Kuss erwiderte.

„Ich wusste es." seufzte Cuddy zwischen mehreren kleinen Küssen und drängte ihr Becken gegen seines. „Ich wusste es..."

„Du" Kuss. „wusstest" Kuss. „was?" Kuss.

Mühsam öffnete House seine Augen und beute sich ein Stück zurück, weg von Cuddys verlockend glänzenden Lippen. „Du wusstest was?" wiederholte er, diesmal ohne von Cuddys Küssen unterbrochen zu werden.

„Hm?" Cuddy hob sich auf die Zehenspitzen, auf der Suche nach seinem Mund. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und sie wirkte zufrieden, wenn auch ein bisschen sehnsüchtig. Ihre Hände verschränkten sich hinter seinem Nacken und versuchten seine Lippen zurück zu ihren zu dirigieren. Widerstrebend, jedoch stolz auf seine Selbstbeherrschung schob House sie ein Stück von sich.

„Du wusstest was?" wiederholte er erneut.

„Bitte?" Verwirrt blinzelte sie ihn an und versuchte sich angestrengt auf seine Worte zu konzentrieren. Langsam breitete sich Verständnis in ihr aus. „Ich wusste, dass du mich willst." Lächelnd hob sie eine Braue und massierte mit ihren Fingern sanft seinen Nacken. „Und jetzt habe ich dich... Also stell nie wieder meine Theorien in Frage..." Ihr Griff um seinen Nacken wurde fester und sie zog seinen Kopf für einen weiteren Kuss zu sich. „Obwohl... Tu es doch. Du bist so sexy, wenn du mit mir diskutierst..." fügte sie noch schnell hinzu, kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen.

Einige Minuten später lehnte House seine Stirn außer Atem gegen Cuddys. „Ich bin also sexy, wenn ich mit dir diskutiere, ja?" er grinste und fuhr mit seinen Händen über ihren Rücken, bis sie schließlich kurz über ihrem Po zur Ruhe kamen.

„Mhm..." Sie drückte ihren Mund gegen seinen Hals und atmete tief seinen Duft ein. „Und wie..."

„Also hast du vorhin der Diskussion wegen vom Thema abgelenkt?" hakte er nach.

„Netter Versuch, House." Cuddy kicherte leise und schmiegte sich enger an ihn. „Aber ich habe nicht abgelenkt... Du warst eifersüchtig und durch meine Lüge habe ich das bewiesen...meine Theorie, du erinnerst dich?"

Er murmelte unverständliches, während seine Hände gemächlich auf ihren Po wanderten. Sie knabberte kurz an seinem Kinn. „Du warst auch sehr sexy, als du eifersüchtig warst." erklärte sie ihm heiser, einen offenen Kuss auf seinen Kiefer pressend. „So völlig auf mich fokussiert..."

„Ich bin immer fokussiert, wenn wir uns unterhalten." brummte House und knetete ihren Hintern.

Cuddy nickte leicht. „Weil du mich willst." Sie küsste seinen Mundwinkel und rieb ihren Unterleib verheißungsvoll gegen seinen.

„Im Moment will ich dich mehr als du ahnst..." Aufstöhnend küsste er sie. Dies sollte der letzte vollständige Satz bleiben, den House in dieser Nacht artikulierte.

ENDE

* * *

Bitte sagt mir doch, ob´s euch gefallen hat.


End file.
